


Halloween

by Murf1307



Series: Imagine Your OTP... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Corbett's first Halloween as a couple.  Unabashed fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Imagine your OTP answering the door for Trick-or-Treaters on Halloween."

When the doorbell rings for the first group of Trick-or-Treaters, Ed's trying to get the harness on his Ghostbusters costume to stay tight. He curses under his breath, struggling with it for another long moment. "Corbett! Can you get it? Stupid costume..."

Corbett laughs, poking his head into the bedroom for a second. "Fine."

"Remember, one a piece," Ed says, stepping forward and pecking Corbett's lips. "And I'll be out in another minute, promise."

"I know." Corbett still smiles like he can hardly believe his luck, just like the first time.

They've been together for almost exactly a year now -- since the thing in York, actually -- and Ed will admit that sometimes, he can hardly believe how lucky he is to have Corbett, to be able to do silly things like dressing up as a Ghostbuster and the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man for Halloween.

He finally gets the clasp on the harness to work, and walks into the atrium. Corbett's leaning against the door, and Ed smiles wide.

They kiss again and again, in between doorbells, and don't feel _too_ bad when they wind up turning in early for the night.


End file.
